<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Coffee by bubblelaureno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748184">Cold Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno'>bubblelaureno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alecto pushed her hair back behind her ears, returning back to The Great Gatsby open in front of her. It was a relief to finally have some free time. Since finishing school, the summer stretched out before her as months of time to fill. The cafe she frequents was very out of the way, so only people who knew about it would be able to find it, which meant she had hours of uninterrupted time to enjoy in relative peace.</p><p>She hears the sound of footsteps coming towards the counter and looks up with interest. There hadn’t been other customers for over an hour, sometimes she engaged in a bit of people watching to pass the time. She noticed the tall blonde standing at the counter with a very distinctive purple backpack, and flowery Doc Martens. Is that Charlotte? It can’t be, she was going away for the summer.<br/>
She fiddled with a loose curl of hair, looking back down at her book again. She hoped that she was able to avoid gaining Charlotte’s attention, very unlikely given how they were the only people around currently. We were once best friends, but not anymore. It was a natural end to the friendship, but she was your first ever crush. Which doesn’t have an impact on anything, you actually have a girlfriend now.</p><p>Just as she’s about to get absorbed in her book once again, she hears the screech of the chair sliding against the floor and jumps, looking up to see Charlotte sitting across from her. It would’ve been nice for her to ask first, but of course the world doesn’t stop for Charlotte Noëlle Rosier, so why should you?</p><p>She wants to ask her to move, but feels that would be rude. Her phone buzzes and she retrieves it from the debris at the bottom of her bag, hoping for a way out. Sitting so close to her first ever crush and ex best friend was awkward to say the least. What even were they now? Acquaintances? They weren’t enemies.</p><p>She hears the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up from her phone to see Charlotte staring at her. She’d clearly been waiting for Alecto to answer her for a little while already. You were away with the fairies again. You have a habit of floating away in your own head.<br/>
“I can sit here, right? It’s not odd.” Charlotte asked, watching her carefully, leaning on her hand. “I could always move if you have a problem with it, we haven’t spoken in a while.”</p><p>Alecto pushed her glasses up her nose, trying to speak past the lump in her throat and the general nervousness. The way Charlotte was looking at her was very different to how she’d ever looked at her before. Were you mistaken, or was she flirting with you? Whatever it was you had to shut it down. After this summer, you would vanish from her life once again, and do you really want someone around who’s related to the person who messed up your life? You liked her before that happened, but there’s too much of a gap between you now. You try to not judge people by their siblings, but in this case, you can’t help it. As why would someone like her ever pay attention to you? Something wasn’t adding up.</p><p>Her phone beeped again and she checked it, scanning through her text messages while she was trying to puzzle out how to sort this. Wait a minute. Marisol’s free today? Perfect.</p><p>She texted Marisol the address and directions to the café, hoping that she didn’t mess up. You still can’t tell the difference between left and right, can you?<br/>
“I was saving the seat for Marisol, sorry. So if you could move that would be useful.” She replied, hoping that didn’t sound too rude. Managing her tone and overall turn of phrase was definitely difficult, she had to plan her words extensively to come across as human and not robotic. It would be a relief to set herself free from that around Marisol though.</p><p>She heard the chair squeak again and went back to her book, rereading the last couple of pages as the distractions had caused her to lose her place. The Great Gatsby was one of those books she had read over 20 times and felt the same every time. Reading it felt like coming home, she had bought many copies of it over the years. This current version had pastel highlighter and notes in the margin as luckily enough she ended up having to do it for coursework. She knew the book like the back of her hand, so writing analysis about it was pretty simple. She wouldn’t write or highlight her books usually, she did buy a lot of second hand books and she loved seeing what other people had pointed out as things to note.<br/>
She had just finished the book again when the door chimed, and Marisol appeared. She set her bag down across from Alecto, and went to order. Finally! This place isn’t that hard to find, right? Unless you gave her the wrong directions? Which is always possible.</p><p>“This place is a nightmare to find! I was in town, too, but it somehow took 1 hour to find it when it should’ve taken 10-15 minutes. I had to ask 2 people for directions, then use Google Maps.” Marisol said, putting her bag on the floor and putting her coffee and cake down in front of her. She sounded out of breath, and long locks of hair kept sliding out from behind her ears.</p><p>“Hello to you, too. The attraction to this place is actually how out of the way it is, and it’s close to an amazing pizza place which is famous for ham and pineapple pizza.” She couldn’t help laughing slightly at how flustered her girlfriend was. This might not have been your fault, then.</p><p>“Forget that for a bit, you did give me the wrong directions, but that’s not surprising. That doesn’t matter. Charlotte’s in here, and she keeps looking over at you. I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you, especially her. I don’t even know why you were friends for so long.” Marisol explained. Simple. She took you under her wing, and you ended up stuck with her twin brother too. Marisol was in the opposite side of the year to you, it’s only during some subjects for GCSEs and A Levels that you have had shared classes with Marisol. Then Charlotte let you go when everything fell apart in Year 10. You’ve barely seen her since. And she keeps watching you in the way she only does for her girl friends.</p><p>“She was flirting with me earlier, I think. I shut it down, that was part of the reason I asked you to come here, the other half was spending time with my favourite person in the world, while we’re still in the same city. Forget about her, though, you’re the one I care about.” She smiled softly, reaching out and linking hands with Marisol. She looked up to see a blush on her face, and her smile only grew wider. Something about her turned her into a sappy mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>